


Wake Me Up

by panicmoonwalker



Category: New Girl
Genre: Chaptered, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicmoonwalker/pseuds/panicmoonwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess was just lonely, and she needed someone to hold her. That doesn't mean they are getting back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and I can't stop writing so this is just a random idea I couldn't get out of my head.
> 
> Enjoy!

And you will never know

Just how beautiful you are to me

But maybe I'm just in love

When you wake me up

-

Nick arrives home from the bar at 2am from a ridiculously tiring night. First, some drunk started a fight and he had to call the cops (albeit the best part of the night as Winston and Aly were the ones that responded to the call), there were only two people working the bar and then Big Bob fell ill meaning Nick had to take over and do the scheduling for the next week plus some other important bar-owner duties.

This explains why when he gets home and finds Jess sleeping on the couch, he can't help but watch her for a few moments before he lies back on the couch and wraps his arms around her. She smells so good and it's a bad idea but he's a little tipsy and a lot tired, he just misses her.

He kisses her hair and it's a risky move, but he doesn't think he'll regret it in the morning.

-

Jess wakes up on the couch and she can feel a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. The arms feel familiar, and she can smell Old Spice. Was it…? She opens her eyes and Nick is there, eyes closed and his face is so close. She should freak out but it feels like old times and she doesn't mind it. She doesn't think about what it means as she snuggles in closer, breathing him in. Not realising how much she missed being this close to him.

They stilled hugged, spent time together, but this felt so nice and right. She doesn't want to be just friends with him anymore, and she can't believe she's only just realising this now? Jess wants to be with Nick.

What is she talking about? She can't jeopardise her friendship with Nick again. That's when she begins to panic. She jumps out of his arms, breathing heavily. Nick stirs awake, rubbing his eyes and taking in the scene in front of him.

"Nick what the hell!" Jess shouts.

"Jess, I'm sorry…" Nick says groggily, "I just couldn't be bothered goin' to bed and I fell into weakness."

"I can't believe…" Jess goes quiet as he stands up, his eyes meeting hers. "I… I can't!"

Jess runs into her room, slamming the door. She can hear him walking to her room and she's so overwhelmed, she can't deal with him.

He's knocking on her door and she's freaking out. Why does he have to ruin this again? They were doing so well. "I'm sorry. Jess, this won't happen again."

-

2 weeks later

Jess falls into temptation this time. She was lying in bed, trying to sleep but she was feeling lonely. Things with Nick had been a little weird, for a few days but it went back to normal after that. She wants to be held, and she has the strongest urge just to climb into his bed. She can't. It won't happen again.

She needs him. Not like that. She just needs to be close to somebody.

The next minute she's next to his bed, staring at him sleeping peacefully. This is a disaster in the making but she climbs under the covers, snuggling into his side. "Jessica? What are you?" Nick mumbles.

"Just be quiet." Jess whispers, resting her hand on his chest.

Both their hearts are beating harder and faster, lying there in silence for minutes. "What's happening here?" Nick asks quietly.

"I just feel lonely."

"I understand." He replies, his arms wrapping her waist and pulling her closer.

-

They both wake up at 6am, and she feels so well rested. Jess has to get out before anyone wakes up and questions what the hell is going on here. "Thanks Nick." Jess croaks out, running her hand through his hair. She leaves before he can say anything and her feelings are all over the place. Jess needs to talk to someone but she can't tell Cece, she would freak out. She can't tell anyone at all because everyone will assume they're getting back together.

Jess is just lonely, and she needed someone to hold her. That doesn't mean they are getting back together.

-

4 weeks later

They continue sleeping in each other's beds together, but nothing more. It's been a month and they don't talk about it at all. It's comforting that they can just hold each other and not think about the consequences.

They don't tell anyone, because what is there to talk about when all they do is sleep?

One night she comes into his room crying, because she had a hard day and they still didn't talk. Nick just holds her while she cries until they both fall asleep.

Jess knows that they need to talk about what was going on between them but she's afraid it will explode in her face and her heart will break all over again. She can't lose him again. What the hell is she doing? Jess is panicking once again.

She stops going to his room at night, because she won't let herself lose him again. It's the worst week of sleep she's had since they started.

Jess can hear him come home one night, and she's begging the universe that he'll just come inside and hold her once again.

He does. She missed the smell of him. She missed his strong arms.

"I missed you." Jess squeaks out, burying her nose in his neck.

-

Nick wakes up first, and he sees her sleeping, so peaceful and so beautiful. He loves her. Always has, always will. There was no denying it. He missed being with her and all they do is sleep. It was a long week. He doesn't care if all they do is sleep, he's just happy he can be near her.

His thumb brushes her cheek, and his mouth brushes her forehead. Her skin is so soft as always and she smells so nice.

Jess wakes up, stretching her legs before realising how close their faces were. Her eyes meet his, her breath catching in her throat when he leans his head in and she doesn't stop him when their lips connect.

Nick feels her respond immediately, her arms wrapping around his neck. She had never felt more alive as she did when he kisses her. She's been denying it for a month but now, feeling his hands moving to her waist she can't deny that she still loves this man.

He rests his forehead against hers, "You are so beautiful, Jess."

Those words manage to make her feel everything at once. Love. Fear. Light. Worry.

"I can't lose you Nick." Jess breathes, "God I can't lose you again."

"I don't want to lose you either," he replies, closing his eyes, "But we've changed. I love you and I won't let you slip through my fingers this time."

"I-I love you too."

With that, his lips are back on hers and he's pulling her body close to his because he never wants to let go again.

-

They decide not to tell Schmidt, Cece or Winston about them getting back together. Jess wants to figure out where they go from here because they want to make it work this time. It has to work, because if they broke up again, Nick isn't sure their friendship would recover.

Keeping it a secret is fun. It's been going on for 2 weeks now and they make up random reasons for going out at different times and they go out together. Tonight Nick is lazy with his excuse and says he has to do work at the bar and Jess says she has to buy crafts for a lesson coming out, then she's going out for a coffee with her work friend.

They go to a diner because it's relaxed and they don't feel like being too romantic. She's content with that, because she's with Nick and he makes her so happy. The both of them are sitting in comfortable silence, Nick staring at the hand that he's stroking and he's so in love with this woman that he can't control what comes out of his mouth next.

"Marry me, Jess."

Her eyes bug out of her head and she snaps her head up at him. Her mouth is going dry and she can't form words. "I love you, and I know we just got back together but that's where I'm at. I have never loved anyone more than I love you, no one compares. I love you and I want to marry you."

"I… Nick…" Jess needs water, she knows her answer but she needs water. She picks up her glass and takes two large gulps before putting it down and grinning at Nick, "Yes."

Nick jumps out of her seat and picks her up, kissing her hard on the lips. He realises that this isn't the most romantic spot to propose, but neither of them care because they love each other and they're going to get married.

-

They still don't tell their roommates because Nick really wants to buy her a ring before they find out. But one day they don't have very good timing and Schmidt walks in on them when they are very much naked and having sex and he almost faints.

He yells at them to meet him in the living room in 2 minutes because he's so confused and what the hell is going on?

Nick and Jess sit on the couch, her in the soft pink robe Nick loves and him in a shirt and boxers and they're holding hands because Schmidt finding out is a big deal. "Tell me everything!" Schmidt yells after ranting for five minutes about how if they are going to have secret sex to be discreet about it.

Nick explains the situation. How they just started sleeping together in a non-sexual way, then they kissed, started dating again and now, "We're getting married."

"WHAT? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME NICK?" Schmidt snaps, "Are you crazy?! This is going to blow up in your face Nicholas!"

"Schmidt are you crazy? Cece showed up at the door and you proposed within 2 minutes! At least Nick waited a few weeks!" Jess retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Look Schmidt, I love Jess and I don't want to be apart from her anymore. Surely you understand." Nick says, turning to Jess and smiling.

Schmidt goes quiet then, because of course he understands. "I'm sorry you guys, this was all so sudden." Schmidt sighs, "You guys deserve this and I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Schmidt." Jess jumps out of her seat, giving him a giant hug.

-

Cece and Winston are told as soon as they come home and they freak the hell out just as Schmidt did. They weren't wrong in reacting this way, because it was extremely spontaneous but Nick and Jess don't care anymore.

Seeing them so happy seemed to calm them down, and they couldn't be happier for their friends. Schmidt takes a bottle of champagne and fills them all glasses. All surrounding the kitchen bench, Schmidt raises his glass, "To Nick and Jess."

Everybody repeats Schmidt and clinks their glasses together. With Nick's arm around Jess' waist, he kisses her jaw because he couldn't be happier and he knew he wouldn't regret falling asleep on the couch with her.


	2. Part II

So I'll take you to the beach

And walk along the sand

And I'll make you a heart pendant

With a pebble held in my hand

-

The reactions of their family is what they expected. Bob freaks out more than anybody, because he feels like they aren't thinking it through as they _just_ got back together. Of course Bob is just worrying for his daughter. He remembers how upset she was when they broke up, Bob had wanted to snap Nick's head off. He comes around eventually because he truly believes Nick when he tells Bob that he's changed, and they can make it work. "I'm glad it's you and not that idiot Spencer." Bob pats Nick on the back, the throwback to that relationship throwing him off but he knows with that he's got Bob's approval.

Joan on the other hand freaks out in the complete opposite way. She's squealing into her computer because they have to tell her on Skype, and it takes her a few minutes to calm down. "Baby this is such great news!" Joan sighs happily once she's calmed down, "How long have you been back together?"

"Only a few weeks, but we just want to start our lives together. We don't just want to _date_ anymore." Jess explains, scared that she'll get angry but she remembers that her mom is complete opposite of her dad. "We're even looking into getting our own apartment, because we don't want that big of a wedding anyway…"

"Wow, you guys! I'm so happy for you!" Joan isn't bothered at all by her daughter's words, but she jumps right into the planning because Joan _loves_ planning.

Nick's mom is the reaction they are surprised by. He wasn't sure exactly how she would react, but he didn't expect it. They have to do it over Skype with her as well. Nick blurts it out just as her face appears on the screen, "MaJessandIaregettingmarried!"

He doesn't know why he was so nervous, and a small yet sincere smile appears on her face. "It's about time, Nicky!"

"Huh?" Jess and Nick say at the same time.

"I have known Jess would be the one you were going to marry since I saw the way you looked at her. At Walt's funeral and before you left." Bonnie chuckles, "You took your time, but I _always_ knew it was going to happen."

"Thank you, Bonnie!" Jess grins widely.

"Please call me Ma now, Jess!" Bonnie rolls her eyes, "You're a part of this family now."

-

A week after they tell everybody, Nick finally gets her a ring. It's nothing crazy expensive because Nick doesn't roll that way, and everyone knows that. When she comes home from work one day, he's waiting on the couch, tapping on the box in his hand.

Jess notices it immediately and her breath catches in her throat. She's been patiently waiting for two weeks, and she honestly thought it would take him longer to find a ring. "What have you got there?" Jess tries to act casual as she moves toward the couch.

Nick can see how excited she is in her eyes, no matter how calm and collected she was trying to act. She takes a seat next to him, and he's not sure he should get down on his knee because they are already engaged so does he _really_ need to ask?

He gets down on one knee anyway, because where he first proposed it wasn't very romantic but the couch in the loft living room isn't entirely romantic either. "Uh, where you are sitting right now, Jess, that's where I fell in love with you. You were sitting right behind where I am now, and the moment I saw you I knew I was screwed…" Nick laughs nervously, opening the box to reveal a small round cut diamond on a simple white gold band, "I love you Jessica. And I know I've asked you already, but I feel like I need to ask you again with the ring. Will you do the honours of becoming my wife?"

Jess bites her lip, holding back tears because she honestly didn't expect any more than him just giving her a ring. Not to propose _again_. Her head is shaking up and down, then Nick is shakily sliding the ring onto the _correct_ finger (he made sure he knew which one to put it on) and he's up on the couch again kissing her. He still can't believe that Jessica damn Day wants to marry him.

-

They knew they didn't want a huge wedding, but after Schmidt and Cece get married, Nick and Jess are 100% sure that their wedding will be small. Nick tells her he only wants to invite close friends and family to the wedding, and she's so happy when he suggests that because they love each other _and_ they're on the same page.

It seems to be the same when it comes to most decisions. Jess wants to get married on the beach, Nick wants to get married on the beach. He wants a cake that is vanilla on vanilla sheet cake and so does she. He thinks Schmidt should get ordained marry them so he and Winston can be heavily involved without fighting over best man, and Jess thinks it's ridiculous, but she agrees.

The first argument they get in over the wedding is the date. She wants to get married in July because a beach wedding, in her opinion, can only be done in the midst of the summer heat. Nick disagrees, mainly because he doesn't want to wait till freaking _July_ to marry Jess. He also feels like March is the perfect month to marry her, it was still 5 months away and it wouldn't be too hot or cold. Nick just loves the month of March a lot.

She eventually falls for it because he's so stubborn (and passionate) about getting married in March. So they set a date.

March 8th.

-

Nick and Jess move out of the loft and into their own apartment in mid-January. Schmidt keeps on complaining how he'll miss Nick so much, but they live a ten minute drive away so Nick proceeds to slap him over the head. They are both very excited about the privacy, not being walked in on while they make love, most of all. Back when they were first dating, Nick and Jess would have been terrified by the concept of living in their own apartment. But as they have told everyone, they're changed people and who were ready to make it work.

Cece, Schmidt and Winston help them move, and it's bittersweet. The loft is so significant in all of their lives so to leave was a big choice. Winston had also recently moved in with Aly so now Schmidt and Cece had the loft to themselves. The both of them are saying they'll find a smaller place, but their attachment to the loft (not just Schmidt and Cece) is too strong to let go. Plus, they want a family, so why get rid of a place with so much space?

Nick and Jess' new apartment has two bedrooms, a kitchen, living area, bathroom, and it vaguely reminds Jess of Cece's old apartment, cosy and sweet. Once everyone has helped them move the boxes in, Nick offers everyone a beer and they sit in the kitchen at their new small round table, laughing at memories and reminiscing. "I remember when you told me that they were actually guys, then you told me you were _still_ moving in with them!" Cece snorts, "I was so scared for a while, but I'm glad you moved in with these clowns."

"I think that makes two of us." Jess agrees, smiling down at her hands shyly.

-

Once the furniture is set up and their friends leave, their first instinct is to move their celebration to the bedroom. Nick was certain they were going to christen the apartment now that they were alone, but when Jess lies on the bed she feels the fatigue of the day set in. He doesn't mind when Jess just wants to cuddle and fall asleep, especially when she kisses just under his ear and promises that they will have sex _everywhere_ tomorrow.

She follows up on that promise.

-

Nick loves nothing more than waking up in bed next to Jess. Most of the time she is up before him, but there are rare mornings where he's up first and he can just watch her sleep. They have a full day of unpacking ahead of them but he doesn't want to leave. He does end up getting out of bed, but only to make them breakfast. Then he plans on sitting in bed with her all day.

Since they dated first, Nick had gotten much better at cooking. Sure, he wasn't a master like Jess was, but it no longer takes him hours to cook. The eggs and bacon are finished, and he's setting it up on a breakfast tray. He's sure he has impeccable timing because Jess is waking up as he walks in with the food. "Morning Jessica." Nick whispers, setting the tray down next to her, pecking her on the forehead.

"Good morning Nicholas…" Jess mumbles, and pointing at the food she asks, "How long did that take you to make?"

"You won't believe me, but only twenty minutes." He replies, puffing out his chest in pride.

"Wow, you've stepped up your game." She teases, taking a spoonful of the eggs. "Nick, when did you learn to cook well?"

"I've always been able to cook well, but I'm always too lazy to cook well!"

"True that." Jess pokes her tongue out at him.

He doesn't know how their love could possibly grow stronger but it does.

-

The wedding planning is going extraordinarily well. Schmidt gets ordained, they were able to organised a place on the beach to get married, invitations were chosen and sent out, and they had chosen the cake before they actually needed it to be chosen. Nick and Jess agreed that they would only have a maid of honour and best man as part of the wedding party, since it was such a small wedding. Winston got best man since Schmidt was marrying them, and Coach was an honorary groomsman without actually being one. Of course Cece was the maid of honour, no doubt ever.

Since it's just Jess and Cece, they decide to go shopping for both their dresses on the same day. It's no surprise that they find Cece's dress the fastest, because Jess falls in love with the one they find because it has a bow on the back and everyone knows a Jessica Day wedding could not happen without a bow somewhere. The dress is a pale mint blue with a sweetheart neckline, falling just above Cece's knees. She _almost_ looks too good in it for Jess to agree to get it.

When it comes to Jess' dress, it's more difficult. She believes in having to feel _right_ in the dress for it to be _the_ dress, if there's even an ounce of doubt about it, it goes on the 'no' pile. This annoys Cece like nothing else, because Jess looks good in everything she's tried on but her nerves are frayed and apparently every dress is wrong.

"Ceec, not only is the dress _wrong_ , we also cannot both wear a sweetheart neckline! We'll be comparable!" Jess is waving her arms around frantically, and Cece is thankful for free champagne at the bridal store.

"That's fair…" Cece is frowning, and she doesn't feel like Jess caught onto her sarcasm because she seems more relaxed, like she had been comforted.

"How did you find yours so fast?" Jess sighs, sitting down next to her best friend.

"Well I firstly don't believe that there is such thing as 'the dress', sometimes you have to compromise because all the dresses look amazing."

"I know Nick will love whatever I wear but I want look at myself and think…" She can't finish the sentence, because she's not sure what she means. But it needs to _feel_ right.

Cece doesn't think she'll ever understand what Jess means, but she has to be supportive so she jumps out of her seat and grabs the next dress. "I have a good feeling about this one, Jess."

Of course, Cece is right about the next dress because when Jess is in it, she gets _that_ feeling. Her heart is swelling ten times the size and she just wants to cry happy tears. She walks out of the change room and down the aisle towards Cece, and even she's speechless. It was the best dress so far. Jess agrees, and Cece knows that Jess knows that this was the dress because Jess is letting the tears fall freely with a huge smile on her face.

The top part is made entirely from lace, and it forms a V-neck that doesn't reveal too much at the front, but shows off the right amount of back. There is a ribbon belt that wraps around her waist, lined with three small flowers and ties up at the back. From there, the material hangs off her body like a feather and it flows nicely when she walks, it was perfect for a beach wedding.

Nick was surely going to lose his mind when he sees her in the dress.

-

When Cece and Jess get back to the loft, Schmidt and Nick are just hanging out, drinking beers. "How did dress shopping go?" Nick asks when he sees her, and he's genuinely excited to hear about it.

"Very well." Jess says simply, a sheepish smile creeping up on her face.

"Miller, you are going to die when you see it." Cece laughs, falling onto the couch next to Schmidt.

"I look forward to that." Just imagining her in any dress is making his heart beat faster, and he has no doubt Cece is right.

-

The wedding creeps closer, and before Jess knows it, she's at her bachelorette party. She didn't want one desperately but Cece doesn't like planning a lot of things, but she _loves_ bachelorette parties. Cece had tricked her by saying they were just spending some time away from the guys at the loft while they went out (for Nick's bachelor party).

Jess jumps out of her skin when all her friends yell 'surprise' and there are _so_ many inappropriate balloons in the apartment. Sadie, Rose, Abby and Nadia are just a handful of people she notices there are. The most surprising (yet not surprising) guest she sees is her mother and she is genuinely surprised.

It doesn't take long for Jess to go a little crazy, because her mom keeps pouring her pink wine and she can't refuse (there's also a penis shaped straw that makes her giggle so much). Everyone standing around and dancing, Jess is sitting on the couch with Cece, Sadie, her mom and a few other friends. They are just goofing around when Rose stumbles over and asks, "Where is the _craaaaaziest_ place you and Nick have had sex?"

If Jess were sober, she wouldn't answer that question. But she is far from sober, so she tells them but she can barely get it out because she's giggling so much. "One time we wanted to go to this fair but it was a reeeeeally busy day, but it was the last day it was open so we snuck in afterhours… And we…" Jess takes a moment to try and stop laughing, "We went and h-hahah! We had sex in the jumping castle! Or as Nick liked to call it, the 'humping' castle."

Everyone is laughing, close to tears because they're hammered. Then soon after that, Cece runs out of the room, only to come back with a cardboard cut-out of a rock hard body with Nick's face on it. It's their favourite bachelorette tradition (first with Shivrang, then with Schmidt) and everyone begins to chant 'pin the dong'.

They blindfold Jess and spin her around five times (as if she wasn't disoriented enough) and she moves in the complete opposite direction of the cut-out, but she eventually finds it and completely misses the target. It's still fun and everyone has a turn, the only people getting any close to the target are Nadia and Joan.

Alfredo makes his return to the loft near the end of the party, and it's the funniest experience of her life getting a lap dance from a man but she isn't completely against it. It makes her miss Nick and she can't wait to tell him about her night.

-

Nick had been afraid that Schmidt would convince Winston to plan a bachelor party full of strippers and sushi, but instead Nick is thoroughly impressed. Winston had planned a chill hangout with a small group of their friends at Clyde's because that's all that Nick wants. The group entailed Schmidt, Winston, Coach (who came early _just_ for the bachelor party), Bearclaw, Jamie and Tran. Winston chose Clyde's because Nick owns most of the bar now, and that means free drinks because he knows Nick won't pay for drinks at his own bar.

When they get there, they slide into a booth where they start off with a drinking game. It was a simple one, they just had to get a quarter into a glass and if they missed then they had to take a shot. Schmidt had suggested this one because he knew everyone, especially Nick, would be awful at it.

It's a fast moving game, and the only ones who haven't had a drink yet are Tran (who is a surprising expert who _also_ shouldn't be drinking) and Schmidt. Soon, they are all quite drunk and they climb out of the booth and take ages to pick a song on the jukebox. They all dance carelessly to the songs they chose and continue drinking.

After their dance party, they move back to their booth and quietly drink. "Nicholas, h-how do you feel to marry J-Jess after what you guys have been through?" Coach hiccups.

Nick is so drunk and he can barely get words out of his mouth. "I love her _so_ much man! Sosososo much!" Nick slurs, "She's so pretty Coach, how do _yoooou_ think I feel?"

Coach shrugs _because how is he supposed to know_? Tran smiles over at Nick, who laughs so hard as if he had said something. "You dirty pig, Tran!"

Everyone else laughs as if they knew what Tran had said. As everyone laughs, Nick pulls away from the group because he really wants to call his fiancée. He misses her and it's only been a few hours but he doesn't care. Jess doesn't answer, probably busy with Cece, but he leaves a message.

"Dirtyyyy J! My sweet Jess-icaaaaa!" Nick slurs into the phone, "Thought I'd remind you how much I love you and your pretty eyes! Jessssssssss, I can't wait to be your husband because you are just the awesomest person alive and you make me awesomer. I also can't wait to have sex with you for the rest of my life because you are so sexy, soooooooo sexyyyyyyyy! I miss you a lot right now, Jessica honey, I love youuuuuu."

Schmidt finds him in the bathroom and takes his phone off him, dragging him back to his party but Nick isn't bothered at all.

-

Neither Nick or Jess are sure how they ended up in their own beds after the previous beds but they wake up at the same time and they kind of want to die because their heads are so sore and Jess wants to puke so bad. Nick feels like absolute crap but he still finds the strength to get up when he hears Jess tumbling to the toilet and throwing up. He gets there without falling over and scoops her hair out of his face.

When Jess is done, Nick moves slowly to the kitchen to get them water and medicine to cure their hangovers. Jess had followed Nick after cleaning her teeth and they both move like zombies to make it to the couch. She cuddles up to his side and they both sit there and groan until they feel well enough to open their eyes again. It feels like hours but he eventually peeks down at Jess, and even hungover she is beautiful to him.

"How was your night, honey?" He asks softly.

"Surprise bachelorette party, so many penis shaped things." Jess groans, "How was your bachelor party? Did Schmidt get Winston to hire strippers?"

"Nah, we just got wasted at the bar and I talked about how much I loved you for most of the night and told gross jokes."

"Sounds like a normal night." Jess teases, "Well I got a lap dance from Alfredo… Cece went all out."

"Damn, not a normal night for you." Nick retorts, poking his tongue out.

Nick is so glad they don't have any wedding related things to do today because he just wants to cuddle Jess on the couch all day. That's exactly what they do.

-

Jess loves wedding traditions, so the night before their wedding, Nick stays over at Schmidt's and Cece comes to their apartment. They both have the worst sleep since they got back together, but Jess couldn't care less because she was marrying Nick today.

 _Nick_.

It's a big deal for everyone. Cece and Joan walk into Jess' room with not so small grinning faces, no one says anything as the join together in a group hug. It's not long before Jess and Joan start crying because how could they not? They are the two most emotional women Cece knows.

Once breakfast was eaten, they just sit around watching TV because the wedding isn't until 5 and getting ready won't take them long with so little in the wedding party. Jess is crying at the end of Big Hero 6 when she receives Nick's text.

_Can't wait to call you my wife xx_

It makes her cry even more, Joan and Cece are concerned but Jess shows them the text and ensures that they're happy tears. Her face is all puffy so she decides to take a shower, and they know those tears couldn't have been sad as she sings 'Going to the Chapel of Love' on her way to the shower.

-

When Nick wakes up, he's got the song Jess has been singing for days and it's her voice in his head. He's going to marry Jessica Day. Getting out of the bed of his old room he can't help but hum the song on his way to the kitchen where Schmidt is making them breakfast. "Looking chipper, got a good day planned out?" Schmidt asks jokingly.

Nick just continues to smile and hum, thanking him as he serves him breakfast. He's quietly enjoying his breakfast when the front door slams open and Coach and Winston run inside cheering. They jump all over Nick, chanting his name. They are kind of excited for him. "Nick Miller. Getting hitched! Who would of thought!?" Winston punches Nick's arm.

"I don't know man; I remember seeing the way Nick looked at her when she first got here…" Coach teases.

Nick just blushes and looks down at his plate. He wasn't feeling very talkative, in his own little happy world thinking of Jess. He can't wipe the smile off his face as he picks up his phone and sends her a text.

-

Hours later, Nick is waiting at the alter and he can't stop his leg from bouncing because he's so nervous and excited, he might throw up from the anticipation. Winston almost slaps him over the head so he would stop but it would probably make it worse. His fingers are shaking when he spots Cece walking down the aisle, which means _Jess_ is just around the corner. All their friends and family are there and it's a perfectly small gathering yet it seems completely overwhelming.

He hates to be one of those people, but he swears the whole world slows down when she walks down the aisle. Her arm is wrapped around her father's and she's wearing this big beautiful smile, and Cece was not wrong when she said he'd love the dress. It blew slightly in the breeze, and her hair intricately woven into plaits pinned to her hair, with her bangs as flawless as always, small curls framing her face. He manages to keep it together as she walks up the aisle, he's beaming at her and his body is no longer twitching in nervousness.

Once they reach where Nick is, Bob kisses Jess' hand and she walks up to Nick, everything feeling just _right_. It even feels right when Schmidt pulls out a joke in the midst of the ceremony, Nick doesn't even glare at him because he can't stop staring into her blue eyes.

Jess is first to say her vows and she looks confident, like she's rehearsed it a million and one times. "Nick…" She just has to say his name and she feels the tears come on. "I feel _so_ lucky to have met you, that Schmidt sounds so damn girly online. I'm glad I took that leap of faith when I moved in with you guys, and I'm glad I'm taking this leap of faith to marry you after all we've been through. I love you, and our relationship means the world to me. You can make me laugh until I cry, you challenge me, you annoy me so much, but you make me so happy, even just being in bed sleeping makes me feel better than I ever have in my life. You are my best friend, Nick, and I promise to love you through everything, no matter how ridiculous, and you and I both know how ridiculous it can get."

Then it's Nick turn, and he's surprised at how well he's holding himself together. "Jessica, you are my whole world. I feel like when you came into my life is when I truly came alive, and I fell in love with the sunshine and heart you carry around. You really… You took me out of a dark place and replaced the sadness with love, and being annoying, but I love you for it. You help me become a better person, you inspire and push me to do what I'm scared to do… I've forgotten most of what I wrote down so I'm just going to list a few things I love about ya… Eyes, laugh, your passion, how you see the best in absolutely everyone when I see the worst and I love most of all that you are my best friend. You have supported me through so much when others may have given up, I don't know how you put up with me but you do and I will be thankful for that always. I love you more than I've ever loved anybody, and I promise to do my best to keep you happy, to make you laugh until you cry and I promise to protect you from any harm."

They have to let go of each other's hands for a moment so they can wipe their because they're both crying like babies and Jess is so glad she remembered waterproof mascara existed. Out the corner of Nick's eye he can see Schmidt crying a little bit, and he doesn't blame him because this is such a cry worthy moment.

The rest of the ceremony is a blur, he remembers putting on the rings and this time Nick forgot which finger to put it on and then a few moments later Jess is his _wife_. He hears "By the power vested in me…" and "You are now husband and wife!" and then finally, "You may now kiss the bride!"

At that moment, he grabs Jess by the waist and pulls her in for the actual Best Kiss of His Life. He always thought that their first kiss would be at the top of the list, but the way he felt as he kissed her now, her hands tugging at his hair, he doesn't feel bad bumping that kiss down to 2nd place.

-

The reception is at a small venue near the beach and Nick can't stop smiling at Jess, because they're married and he's got the most beautiful wife in the world. It's such a beautiful venue, and neither of them are mad that the plate settings are actually wrong, nothing bad could get to them. Their first dance is to 'Can't Help Falling in Love', it's the only time he thinks about his Dad because Elvis. Their first dance is a disaster because he is the living worst at dancing, and he's always tripping over Jess's dress. She doesn't care, it's _them_.

The Best Man speech is the highlight of the night. Winston nails it. "Nick, you've been my best bud since, for as long as I can remember. I've seen you go through a lot and there's been so many times where I wanted to help but I couldn't. I've seen you go through Caroline," everyone grimaces at the mention, and Winston is confused. "Not supposed to mention exes? Uh, okay got it. Uh well, that was another hard time for you and I was in Latvia but I came back and Jess, you were there. We met in the most annoying of circumstances but as soon as I saw you with Nick, saw that look he gives you when you're not looking, I knew you had made an impact on him. I have never seen him this happy, and after everything he's been through, that's a big deal. Though I'm glad we all don't live together anymore, because you guys are disgustingly adorable together. You guys are some of my best friends, and a world without you two together is not a world I want to remember or ever go back to knowing… To Nick and Jess!"

Everybody raises their glass to Nick and Jess, and she's beginning to think she'll have to reapply some makeup soon.

The rest of the reception goes off without a hitch, everybody seems to be happy, and there's never not a person on the dance floor because Nick and Jess have great taste. The cake cutting his another highlight, because she does what everyone loves to do and smears the cake on Nick's face. It falls onto his beige vest and light blue tie, but it's easy to get off. There's not a sad face in the house.

-

Jess and Nick go to a hotel for the night before they leave for their honeymoon. They're lying in bed, her head resting on his hairy chest and listening to his heart beat. It's hard to believe the last few hours had just happened, he had never though just mere 7 months ago he'd be able to hold her like this again, and this thought makes him tighten his arms around her. "I love you so much, Jessica." Nick whispers, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you."

Jess looks at him and smiles in return, her hands trailing through his chest hair. "I'm so thankful that you were too tired to walk to your bed that night."

"So am I." Nick chuckles as her lips return to his, and her kisses mean everything.

Jess pulls away from him, not even an inch from his lips and her hand trailing down his torso she whispers, "Want me to show you how much I love you?"


End file.
